Snow and Silence
by BoxOfTrinkets
Summary: She's late, again, on thier aniversary...Freddie stares out into the snow and panics. Sad.


Thank you miss Beth (pigwiz)for giving me the idea for this short story

* * *

He sighed and swallowed the ugly taste of panic that formed in his throat as he stared out the pristinely cleaned window at the snow that drifted lazily outside. His forehead was growing numb from the contact with the cold glass and he could feel a chill seeping into his chest that he wasn't sure was fear or cold. He swallowed again and tried to rationalize with himself.

She was late again.

But she was always late. For everything. He knew this by now. There was absolutely no need to worry...no need to worry himself over the fact that she was almost twenty minutes late.

On their anniversary.

There very first anniversary.

Its only twenty minutes.

No big deal...

_Where the hell was she?_

Freddie checked his watch again. Twenty one minutes. The taste of panic was crawling further into his mouth and he runs a hand through his hair that was so carefully combed. He doesn't realize that in his left hand he's still clutching the roses almost painfully so that his knuckles stood out white against the shocking purple of the flowers... purple roses because purple was her favorite color. And he promised her when they married exactly one year ago that he would give her the beautiful purple flower every year he loved her… and he had been so excited to keep his promise tonight... with the purple roses.

Twenty two minutes late.

Freddie forced himself to breathe as his now trembling fingers dialed the number he had tried four times in the last twenty two minutes. okay, so she hadn't answered the last four times...maybe she was driving...maybe she was busy...maybe she had lost her phone…that one was most likely…she never remembered where she left her phone regardless of the fact that she placed it down not five seconds ago. Freddie listened to the sadistic ring as he watched the snow pick up speed slightly outside the window that was now fogged with his breath from the twenty two minutes he's spent staring out of it.

_Please please god please let her be driving..._

Five rings and a charmingly sarcastic answering machine message later and Freddie was closing his phone and resuming his pacing in front of the window. it was killing him, this worry. It was eating him alive like physical pain. The room was suddenly too hot, and he removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he almost dared himself to check his watch again.

Twenty five minutes late.

_Fuck._

It wasn't a long drive from Carly and Gibby's apartment back to their house. It really wasn't far, and it wasn't snowing that hard when she should have left...was it? Freddie swallowed. Of course it wasn't snowing that hard. But hell it always snows in Seattle. Who the hell got married in the winter anyways?

They did...because Sam loved the snow. and when he asked her to marry him that snowy night she asked him with tears in her eyes if he could make it snow as his wedding gift to her. And he promised he would.

Sam loved the snow...but Sam wasn't even a careful driver in normal weather. What if...

Freddie shook his head violently before he allowed the thought to come into full fruitation. Sam always ankle shook with him before she drove anywhere that she'd be careful...especially in weather such as was now pounding Freddie's windows.

He still hadn't put the flowers down.

But he had picked up his car keys...

And placed them down almost immediately afterwards. The wind was howling outside now. It was ridiculous to be driving out in these conditions.

_And yet you allowed your wife out into the storm..._

No.

Freddie shook his head and checked his watch again, summoning all his willpower not to release the cry of anguish building in his lungs.

Thirty two minutes late.

He could call Carly and Gibby, ask how long ago she left, ask if the weather was bad when she left, asked if they had any idea why his wife was…

Freddie checked his watch.

Thirty three minutes late…what the hell? Thirty three minutes? It had only been thirty three bleeding minutes? Freddie rubbed his face in agitation. He could have sworn that he had been staring out at the storm for hours.

He pulled out his phone again, absently dialing the number for Carly's cell phone, his thumb dancing over the call button…he could call them, but he was already half crazy with worry as it was, what if they told him she left half an hour ago, or an hour, or that she never made it to there house at all…his eyes burned, but he wouldn't cry. He was twenty five years old god damn it. Like hell he was going to cry. Crying would only validate his fear.

But…she was thirty six minutes late. Freddie reached out a trembling hand and picked up one of the wine glasses that was sitting innocently on the table next to his mothers best china, where he would have served Sam their anniversary dinner, ham…her favorite, what they ate on there first date, and what she had been demanding for dinner for their anniversary for the last two weeks. What he had spent all damn day cooking. He tipped the glass down his throat and swallowed the whole thing in one go.

Thirty eight minutes.

_Where the FUCK was she?_

He wasn't a drinker. And the heavy wine was making his head swim. Finally…he gave in.

And picked up his cell phone and called Carly as the

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hellooo?"

"Carly."

"Freddie? What are you doing? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be celebrating with Sam?"

"She's late."

"From where? Where did she go?"

"To see you."

"Oh Freddie, Sam never came over, its just been me and Gibby all day…"

"…"

"Freddie?…Freddie?"

* * *

So...hi everyone, i had a rather terrible attack of depression today, and since the house has been empty it was either cry for hours or release my teenage angst in a creative way, so here you go guys.

also, my lovely readers, one of my friends adam, axel100, just posted his very first story called Chasing thier Horizons, and its just wonderfull. do me a favor guys and go read and review? its his first story and he needs support:)

and also thanks for the lovely responce to Cinamon, i really didnt expect just a great responce so thanks again.

And im really sorry for killing sam...again...i really hope you still like it.

I love you all. review and make me feel better cuz im still rather morose.

lizzie


End file.
